1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a picture file, and more particularly, to providing a picture file, which makes it possible to easily identify the location and direction of a subject captured in a picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for efficiently managing and sharing content generated by electronic devices, such as digital cameras, have been developed owing to an increase in the use of electronic devices. When a user takes a picture of a subject, technologies for separately managing information on a location of the subject and searching for the picture based on the location information have been suggested. However, since related art technology is supposed to search for pictures taken at a specific location, it is useful to simply see pictures taken at the specific location. However, in order to search for pictures that have captured a specific subject, it is necessary to identify all pictures that have captured the specific subject and a specific location around the specific subject.